


Gone, Not Forgotten

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, You know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The tension and high but so are old grudges. Dwalin needs some relief but Reader will not be easily coaxed.





	Gone, Not Forgotten

You had noticed the twinkle in his eye that morning when you had first passed each other in the corridor. Dwalin on his way to the forge and you running to fetch your sketch book. He had not looked at you like that since the quest. You had been certain he had all but forgotten those days.

When you had returned, he had glanced up from his anvil. His hammer pausing for only a second; one which would not have been noticed by any other. You had never seen him hesitate at the forge and it assured you it was not all in your head.

You kept your smirk below the surface, lowering your chin as you made for your own anvil. He could not simply call on you as he would an escort. And after so long.  _Did he think you desperate? Or perhaps pathetic?_ Surely it was he who was for he had disposed of you as he would a handkerchief.

You flipped through your sketchbook to the drafts you had made the night before. Dis had commissioned a circlet for her future daughter-in-law; a wedding present. To your surprised, she had come to you. She claimed to seek a woman’s eye for subtlety.

After much consideration, you had decided on pearls. Diamonds were too obvious and sapphires were Thorin’s preferred stone. The princess would prosper form a simple elegance. An elf needed to show humility among a mountain of dwarves.

You stoked your forge and began to set out your tools though your concentration was fragmented by the attention being paid you. You didn’t need to look up to know when Dwalin peeked at you, but several times you turned to hide your satisfaction. You rolled up your sleeves and bound your hair, exposing your neck not so slyly. You recalled how he had loved to nibble at your throat.

As you began to sweat over your work, you unhooked a few buttons, your collarbone and the top of your chest bared. It was not unusual for some dwarves to work in only their undershirts. You were faced away from your anvil, bent over as you retrieved a different set of tongs when you heard his approach.

“Hmm,” Dwalin cleared his throat but you didn’t stand right away, bending just a bit more to add curve to your behind, “Excuse me.”

“Mmhhmm,” You hummed as you stood and turned to him, feigning ignorance, “Oh, it’s you.”

“Fili said y’had an extra set of gloves,” He waved the pair in his hands, the thumb of the left one charred through, “I, uh, was hoping I could borrow ‘em til I got a new set.”

“I suppose,” You reached out to touch the seared glove, grazing his hand in the process, “A bit careless today, are we?”

“Maybe a wee distracted,” He didn’t hide his leer but you kept up your aloof act. You smiled, batting your lashes as you reached under your anvil for your second pair of gloves, “They might be a bit snug.” You warned, slapping them against his chest.

“Uh, thanks,” His brow lowered as he gripped the gloves. You could see the frustration brewing in his grey blue eyes, “I owe ye.”

“Don’t worry about it,” You removed your left glove and wiped the sweat from your neck, your finger lingering a moment, “Anyways, I’ve got work to do.”

You replaced your mitt and took up your tongs, turning back to your stove. You heard the hesitation in Dwalin’s retreat, listening for it as you pretended not to. You delighted in his longing but were hurt by his neglect. You had hoped that his eyes would stray your way again but it stung that he had treated you as some fling. You would make him earn it this time.

You kept your eyes low as you scoped out the room, seeking out your next ploy. Thorin was leaning against his anvil, his dark hair greasy with sweat. He set aside his hammer and huffed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He stepped out from behind his work and set off for the door.

You didn’t think much of it. You took enough breaks yourself but as you turned your focus back to your own work, you caught Dwalin quickly averting his gaze. You grinned and lowered your tongs.  _Oh, you would make him suffer._

You tucked your gloves into your apron and skirted around your anvil, tracing the same path that Thorin had. You entered the cool air of the corridor where the king took his reprieve. You greeted him and leaned against the wall next to him, letting your hair down so that you could smooth down the flyaways.

“Hot today,” You commented, “We could really go for a day off.”

“No,” He grumbled, “The forge _always_  burns.” He considered you cautiously, “Though I expect your request isn’t very sincere. A game, more so.”

You raised your brows innocently, tilting your head. “Why wouldn’t I want to escape the suffocation of this place?”

“I’m oblivious but not that much,” His mouth quirked and he shook his head, “I know you’re raking Dwalin over the coals, in a number of ways. Any moment, he’ll make his appearance with some excuse. Just as you planned.”

“Oi,” You were surprised as Dwalin nearly tripped on his way into the corridor, “Oh, Thorin, there y’are. I was hopin’ you hadn’t left.” He was less than obvious as he looked between the two of you, “I needed a bit of help. Was wonderin’ if ye lend me a hand.”

“Mmmhmm,” Thorin frowned, “Suppose I could,” He shot you a sharp look, “You always were a bit of a dunce.”

With his jape, the king swept back into the forge and left you with Dwalin in the hall. He stared at you a moment with a sheepish look, “Your hair is nice today.”

“Thanks,” You squinted at him, “I’ve got to get back.”

You stepped past him, certain to drag your hand across his thigh. It was light enough to be an accident but firm enough too rouse him. You felt him flinch and he stared as you returned to your anvil, acting nonplussed by your little flirtation.

You were just picking up the foundation of your circlet when you heard a deafening clang. Nearly every dwarf in the forge looked up at the clamour. Dwalin was grasping his knee, his face purple as Thorin tried to hold in his amusement It appeared that the bald dwarf had knocked himself on his own forge and in the process, sent his hammer to the ground.

You turned away before you could burst into laughter, taking one of your gloves and biting down on it. You had never seen Dwalin be clumsy. Ever. Every move he made was decisive. Effective. The forge was filled with chuckles as the rest saw little sin in taking amusement in the display but you fought to keep your composure. Even that was too much for him.

The rest of the day passed by in kind. Dwalin didn’t stop his constant gaping and you splendored a bit too much in his torture. Every movement was emphasized, your collar sagged ever lower, and when your removed your apron, you wiped your sweat with the hem of your shirt, teasingly exposing your midriff.

As you followed a trio of dwarves into the corridor, you sensed a presence beside you. Dwalin was looking at you timidly, his eyes darting towards and away from you as he measured his first words.

“Long day.” Was the eloquent intro he settled on.

“I suppose,” You said, “Long as any.”

“This summer weather…” He mused.

“Say, do you have a skin?” You asked, “I could sure go for a drink.”

You licked your lips as you looked at him for the first and he gulped. He stuttered as he reached for the strap of his water skin hanging from his shoulder, handing it over as he finally clamped his lips shut. You uncorked it and took a deep draw, sticking your chest out as you did, a trickle of water trailing down to your neck.

“Thanks,” You gave back the skin and wiped your mouth emphatically, “Anyhow,” You reached up and pulled a loose hair at the end of his beard, “I’m tired. I’ll see you later.”

You flicked away the stray hair and set off round the next corner, swaying your hips a little more as you walked away. You could hear a stifled groan as you neared the next turn and you grinned.  _Victory._

* * *

You were almost certain you had pushed him too far. When you had returned to your chambers, you had washed and pulled on a robe, sitting yourself in a chair and opening the book your kept at bedside. You had finished a whole chapter before you stopped to notice the time. Dwalin was taking quite a while to finding his courage.

The knock came just as you turned to the next chapter. It was quiet, almost inaudible. You paused and waited for the next; louder and impatient. You put the book down on the table and pushed yourself to your feet with the arms of the chair. You slowly made your way to the door, cracking it open so that only your face was visible.

“Oh?” You acted as if you were stunned, “It’s…you?”

“You know,” He sounded angry; frustrated; desperate. “I’ve been thinking about it. Considering I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you all day. And I know your little game. Don’t you act all pure with me, lass.”

“Hmm?” You widened your eyes, “I haven’t any idea what you mean.”

“We both remember the forest,” He snarled, “And neither of us regret it.”

“That was a long time ago, Dwalin,” You slithered, “I was quite certain it was but a fond memory. For both of us.”

“Enough of this, Y/N,” He leaned closer, his eyes alight, “Stop toying with me.”

You chuckled, looking away provocatively. “I think I have every right to play with you.” You let the door open a bit wider, pointing at him sharply, “I don’t appreciate being so quickly disposed of. I’m not a doll to be tossed on the floor until you tire of your other toys.”

“I’ve been distracted, but not by another,” He said.

“Even so, it was unkind to treat me so…coldly.”

The door opened a little more on it’s own accord, both of you catching it. Dwalin was pushing inward as you held it in place. He stared down at you, his hand sliding down so that it covered yours.

“Are you going to let me in?” He asked.

You shrugged and stared at him blankly. It was so easy to inflame him. He bared his teeth, pushing inside easily. You could tell he had run out of patience. You backpedaled into the room as you watched him enter, his eyes never leaving you as he blindly slammed the door behind him. You were smirking without restraint.

“You’ve pushed me far enough,” He followed you as you kept two steps ahead of him, “Ah, you’re going to drive me mad.”

Dwalin’s eyes lasciviously lowered and he gritted his teeth as he continued to close in. Your belt had loosened and you could feel the baring of your cleavage and thigh. It was all starting to catch up to you but you weren’t going to give in so easily.

As you neared the bed, you dodged him and made to scurry around him. He was quicker than you expect, catching you around the waist with his arm and tossing you onto the mattress easily. You landed with a squeal, your robe falling open from the struggle. You sighed, propping yourself on your elbows and crossing your legs, letting him drink in the vision of you.

“Oh, you little–”

He pulled his tunic over his head as he saw the grin on your lips. You watched him struggle with his own clothing as desire added fury to his actions. His trousers were more difficult as he forgot about his boots and cursed at them before he managed to loosen the laces. It was amusing and you enjoyed the show, no longer feeling so scorned.

He stood before you naked, his excitement bared at last. His eyes burned as he stepped towards you and you raised your leg to place your foot on his chest, stilling him. “You think it’s so easy?”

“I know so,” He pushed your leg aside, shoving you back before you could sit up. He straddled you on the bed, grabbing you by the hair as held you down, “I told you. Enough.”

You giggled, enjoying his irritation. It merely riled him further and he grunted, bending to ply his lips to your exposed throat. He kept his hand buried in your hair as he nibbled at your flesh, sending goose pimples down your spine. He pressed his weight against you, pulling away to looked down at you, burning with lust and impatience.

“I remember this,” He growled.

“Oh yea?” You purred, “I can’t say it was all that memorable.”

“Ya just never stop,” He buried his face in your neck, nuzzling you roughly until you laughed and writhed beneath him.

“You never came back,” You mustered through your giggles, “That wasn’t very nice.”

“Well then,” He pulled away again, “Let me apologize.”

He untwined his fingers from your hair with one final tug. He let his lips explore your throat, teething your ear before drifting to your collarbone. With your arms still caught in the sleeves of your robe and his weight atop you and it, you were trapped. You weren’t complaining though.

When he got to your breasts he lifted his head, a smile beneath his beard. “As beautiful as I recall,” He hummed before place a kiss on each. He teased and toyed, tweaking a nibble, suckling, licking. He tended to them with as much care as he did his work.

He left a wet trail along your stomach, a few bite marks even. You squirmed and giggled, moaned and squeaked, all at his touch. A dwarf so rough on his feet surprised a dam with how tender he was off them.

His beard tickled your thighs before his mouth had even touched your pelvis. He ran the length of your thighs with his fingers, pinching the flesh and biting at it, all the while edging your most sensitive spot.

He brushed a finger along the patch of fuzz that lined your sex, stroking deeper on the next. You kicked you at him without thought as the sensation shocked you. He repeated the act, watching the contortion of your body as he did. You bit your tongue and spoke through clenched teeth.

“I thought you were apologetic.”

“I am very sorry,” He lilted, lowering his head once more.

His finger was replaced with his tongue and it only served to double your pleasure. He began slowly, exploring. He groaned with delight for every one of your moans, relishing his power over you. He lingered on your clit if only to hear you cry louder and you could feel him smiling against you.

Your thighs tensed and you crushed his head between them. You back arched against your will as the tempo began to build within you, the reverberations rolling like thunder until they turned to lighting. The electricity rain through every nerve, your veins boiling, your heart pounding. You were panting between whines as your orgasm took hold.

Dwalin pried your legs apart, freeing himself from between them. He climbed up on the bed as the river within you calmed. He cupped your breasts gently, his fingertips grazing the curves of your stomach and hips. He propped your legs up against his as he rested on his knees. He grabbed you by the waist, pulling you closer until you could feel his member against you.

His legs kept your own from falling and he pressed into you slowly. It was excruciating in a good way; every inch had you shuddering. When he reached his full length you let out a sigh, your breath matching his thrusts as he began to move within you. He was deliberate at first, taunting, but it only seemed to rile him further. He was incurring more suffering upon himself than you.

You laughed and his hand covered your mouth as he leaned over you, holding you down as he sped up. Harder and harder, you wrapped your legs around him as you angled him even deeper. It was a delicious sort of pain, your restraints adding to it.

He was grunting ever louder, groaning until not a sound came from him but his panting. He uncovered your mouth, clutching your hips as he shivered and pulled out of you, spilling his seed onto the tail of your robe rumpled around your legs. He sat back on the mattress beside you, falling onto his side as he watched you smile and close your eyes.

“I promise next time, I’ll not be so delinquent,” He traced the line of your nose as he admired your profile, “You may even have to lock the door, my sweet.”


End file.
